One-Shots for DuskClan
by Amberstorm233
Summary: So here I basically have one-shots for DuskClan. Rated T just in case


The brown tabby smiled down on her kits happy to be a mother. She licked the heads of her kits loving them. Sighing she looked at her oldest kit a grey mottled she-cat. She shivered as memories clogged her mind. Sighing and shaking her head she nervously licked the kit's head. Her mate, Whitestar, leader of RiverClan, sat by her with a smile and a feeling of hate.

"What are their names Brownflight," another queen asked.

"My brown and white tom will be Acornkit. My dark grey tabby tom will be Greykit after my father and finally m-my she-cat will be," the queen thought for a moment searching for a suitable name. Something burned inside the queen and she knew what it was; hate. Hate for the little she-cat. _How about Lostkit for her heritage, Brokenkit for her life, or even Hatedkit for you hate her._

"I-I'll name her…Willowkit," the brown tabby queen decided. Whitstar nodded then smiled at the toms proudly.

"They are so beautiful," he purred.

"Yes," Brownflight said nodding in agreement. _I hope Willowkit won't be like_, Brownflight thought but, quickly stopped not wanting to think about it. The queen smiled down at her kits sighing.

**6 Moons later**

"Greypaw, Acornpaw, Willowpaw! Greypaw, Acornpaw, Willowpaw," the RiverClan cats cheered. Brownflight watched her kits happily. She looked at her daughter then sighed. _If only things could have been different_, Browflight thought. She congratulated her kits then she watched them pad off into the territory. Her mate padded up to her then smiled.

"What's wrong," Whitestar asked purring. The former queen looked at her mate thenshe began to explain.

"I know you're worried about Willowpaw but, don't worry. I'm sure she's not like…," Whitstar paused not wanting to finish his sentence. He licked his mate's ear then the pair sat together. Browflight loved all her kits even Willowpaw but, she also hated her with a passion. _Why am I blaming her? What did she do_, the brown tabby questioned.

"Well I better go. I'll see you soon Brownflight," the white tom purred. The tabby dipped her head then watched her mate go. Stretching the warrior padded over to the fresh kill pile and pulled out a fish. A few hours later Willowpaw came back with her first catch.

"Mother look what I caught," the mottled grey apprentice squeaked. Willowpaw had caught a small minnow or what was left of it. The fish was torn up as if Willowpaw hated it. Mustering up a smile Brownflight gulped then smiled.

"T-That's great Willowpaw," she purred nevrously. The apprenticed forced a kind looking smile then she padded off not turning back to Brownflight.

**4 Moons later**

Browflight felt uneasy as she slept. She began to thrash around with fear. Finally the former queen blinked open her eyes and saw Whitestar lying next to her. The she-cat looked around with alarm breathing heavily even though nothing was wrong.

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself. Sighing the she-cat got up and padded into camp. She smiled under the moonlight remembering that her kits were out for the first time alone. She sighed knowing that they were safe. As she laid in the clearing she began to hear faint screams. Alarmed Brownflight went to investigate. The brown tabby padded out of camp and into the forest with her claws sliding in and out as she went. Finally Brownflight could smell fear and blood. Alarm rushed through her as she frantically looked in the forest.

"Hello is anyone there," she called desperately. There was no answer. Quickly she followed the scent until she reached a small clearing. When she got there she found a horrible sight.

"Acornpaw," Brownflight yowled to her son. The brown and white apprenticed didn't move.

"Acornpaw," she called again with sadness. Finally the tom lifted up his head slight.

"M-Mother," the ten moon old apprentice asked. The tom was covered in scratches and scars. The mother ran over to her son licking the blood from him.

"What happened to you," she asked with tears forming.

"I…was attacked…my attacker was…gr-," the tom stopped going unconscious. Brownflight quickly dragged her son back to the RiverClan camp with sadness. Quickly they got back to camp where everyone was still asleep.

"Help," Brownflight called out. Quickly the medicine cat, a few warriors, and the leader padded out of their dens. Whitestar looked at his mate with alarm as soon as he saw the body if his son.

"Acornpaw," he yowled quickly rushing by his mate's side.

"Paleleaf come here quickly," the white leader called to the medicine cat. The pale tom bounded over checking the tom. The medicine cat bowed his head in sadness.

"Whitestar h-he'll die t-there's nothing I can do…I-I'm sorry I failed you and everyone." Whitestar looked at his dying son then he went up to a rare thing.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join me for a clan meeting." Quickly and tiredly most of the RiverClan members gathered. When they saw the broken, dying forum of Acornpaw they knew something was up. Whitestar looked around then he began.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Acornflight."

"Acornflight, Acornflight," the warriors cheered with sadness as the apprentice died. Brownflight let the tears flow as Acornflight took his last breaths. As they mourned the loss of the new warrior Greypaw and Willowpaw padded into the camp clearing.

"Hey what's going- Acornpaw," Greypaw yowled. Quickly the dark grey tabby tom ran over to his brother.

"What happened?! Why is he gone," Greypaw yowled crying into the night.

"He was attacked and he…he," Brownflight couldn't finish her sentence for her heart couldn't take it. The queen glanced over at her daughter and saw that she was eerily quit. The mottled apprentice bowed her head and Browflight saw a brief moment of satisfaction. The brown tabby gulped and said nothing for she was mourning the loss of her son.

**9 Moons later**

"Where's Greycloud," Brownflight asked gasping. Her son went out and never returned home. A blizzard had come and it was getting worse by the second.

"I'm sure he's fine," Whitestar told his mate.

"After all he's my son and deputy so he should be fine." Sighing Brownflight nodded her head and she settled with her mate. Together they laid in the leader's den warm lying next to one another. A while later Whitestar had fallen asleep while his mate was still awake. For the longest time she was staring across the clearing with sadness and worry for her only son left. As she gazed around she saw the faint glow of green eyes. The former queen thought she was seeing things but, then she realized those were eyes. Eyes of her daughter Willowheart. Brownflight glared at the kit she hated and loved. Browflight settled for sleep and all she saw in her dreams were red and green.

**6 Moons later**

Brownflight heard a cry of pain. Quickly she padded out of the leader's den to see Willowheart dragging a fat ginger and white she-cat. _Oh great what is it now_, she thought. Quickly the greying tabby padded out to her daughter and realized that the fat she-cat was expecting kits.

"Willowheart what are you doing," she hissed to the kit she loved and hated.

"I found this _Shadow_Clan warrior on _our territory_," the mottled she-cat hissed back.

"Let her go can't you see she's expecting kits," the elderly warrior hissed back. By then RiverClan warriors were watching the leader's mate and her daughter. While the glared at each other she heard her son, Greycloud, speak.

"Lightflash," the tom exclaimed going up to the ShadowClan queen. The RiverClan cats gasped in shock as their deputy ran up to the enemy queen. Whitestar was by his mate then.

"Greycloud my love" Lightflash purred to the dark tabby. Brownflight stepped back in shock while her mate gasped with shock. No one spoke as they watched the pair.

"Greycloud what's going on," Brownflight finally asked. The elderly warrior saw her son gulp before speaking. The deputy began to explain and soon he was done leaving the clan in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry everyone but, I love her," he said finishing his story. Brownflight looked at the queen then at her mate who had no emotions in his eyes. Everyone waited for their white furred leader to speak wondering what he was going to say.

"Lighflash why did you leave ShadowClan," he asked.

"W-Well sir I love Greycloud and he loves me. I-I knew I couldn't live without him so I decided to leave. A-Although I'll miss them I-I know I want my k-kits to know t-their father." The she-cat had finished waiting for Whitstar decision.

"Lightflash welcome to RiverClan I'm sure Honeytail will help you."

"Thank you Whitstar," the queen said dipping her head. Lightflash padded to the nursery with Greycloud by her side. Willowheart snorted then padded off.

"Willowheart wait," Brownflight called.

"What do you want," she hissed to her mother. Sighing the greying tabby led her daughter out of camp. When they were away from ear shot and in their territory Brownflight looked at her daughter.

"What do you want," she hissed again.

"Wilowheart what were you thinking?! You could've killed Lightflash _and_ her kits," the old queen hissed. Rolling her eyes Willowheart glared at her mother.

"Listen you old fool! She was a ShadowClan warrior on our land! What did you want me to do," the warrior hissed. Brownflight shook her head in shame.

"Wow you're weak just like Acornflight was. Now I guess it's your time too," the she-cat said lunging at her mother. As they collided one of them landed with a 'thud' and laid still gasping for breath. Brownflight looked at her daughter.

"M-Mother why," she asked with a faint snarl.

"I'm not your mother and you're a killer," the elderly she-cat replied stiffly. With that Willowheart died in shock.

**11 Moons later**

The tabby watched happily from above.

"Acornear, Brownstorm, Whitepelt, Willownose! Acornear, Brownstorm, Whitepelt, Willownose," the RiverClan cats called. Brownflight watched happily as her son, Greystar, and his mate, Lightflash, cheered on their kits. The deputy, Aspenflight welcomed the new warriors with a smile. Brownflight was proud of her son and his kits and she'd be forever watching them.


End file.
